


Under the Moonlight

by owljungeun



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owljungeun/pseuds/owljungeun
Summary: When two mythical creatures from two different elements collide, how will they react? One roams the land while the other explores the sea. What happens when these two meet and form a bond?
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Kim Minji
Kudos: 46
Collections: Girl Crush Fic Exchange





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> note: hey! loved being a part of this exchange ! Enjoy all the good writing and I hope you enjoy this as well :)
> 
> warnings: fluff fluff fluff

Harsh wind was blowing against Yoohyeon’s face as she sat on the cliffs looking out over the ocean. The drops rich with salt washed against her face in delicate droplets while she watched the dark, brooding waves crash against the giant boulders beneath her. A soft sigh escaped her lips as her eyes gently closed to take in the salty ocean breeze. Her hands feeling the rugged surface of the cliff under her had a soft smile grazing itself on her lips and she opened her eyes again to look up at the clouded sky.

All her life Yoohyeon could remember having a certain attraction towards the ocean. During the first years of her life she had been living in the woods with her village, not going anywhere but in the same safe spot where they made residence. She was safe in the elven village, but she always wondered about what wonders that may lay beyond the woods she all so well knew. Yoohyeon eventually grew up to be a teenager and her mother decided to take her out of their village to show her the area the lay behind the borders of the woods. It was then Yoohyeon saw the ocean for the first time. Her mother had taken her to these exact cliffs, and she remember the rich, vibrant colours of the dark ocean being in stark contrast to the sandy rocks of the cliffs. After that she had always wandered there when she was in thought or just wanted a different scenery around her.

Shouts that were carried by the wind reached her ears and she quickly looked down to meet the silhouette of a certain dark-haired creature. She swiftly smiled to herself while slowly getting up. It was a creature she knew so well.

Since about a month after she was shown the cliffs, she had met with a creature so different then she had ever imagined. She was beautiful. Ethereal almost, as she had been resting amongst the rocks on the shore. It was the first time Yoohyeon had gone down from the cliffs to the rocky shore, and she was fully amazed by the rocks that were sprayed out miles and miles in front of her. It was so much more to see and explore than she had ever seen within her village. As she had been stumbling amongst the rocks, she had come across something that was shining amongst the rocks ahead. Curious as she was, she had walked towards the shiny glow and was met with the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Her dark hair laid tight against her body, almost portraying her stunning features. Her lean arms were propped up against the rocks as she rested there, almost as she was taking in the droplets sprayed from the ocean. It was then Yoohyeon laid eyes on something she had never seen in her life. It was a tail, but not just any tail. A shimmering blue and purple tail, almost like it was belonging to a fish, going from under her bellybutton and down the rest of her body.

In utter amazement she had kept looking, until a smug voice was heard. “Never seen a mermaid before elf?” was uttered from the mouth of the beautiful creature and Yoohyeon caught herself tripping backwords in surprise. As she laid there, mouth opening and closing in shock, the girl had swiftly hauled herself down into the ocean and looked at her curiously. A storm was raging closer and closer two where the two girls were, both completely entranced in each other. As a deafening roar ruptured through the silence between the two, the mermaid quickly tossed the elf a wink before disappearing into the dark ocean beneath. It was in that moment Yoohyeon knew she would keep coming back, all just in case she would see the beautiful mermaid again.

\----

Running down the cliffs, she threw herself down into the lap of the creature that had called out for her. A melodious giggle met Yoohyeon’s ears as she shuffled her nose up against the neck of the girl. “Since when have you been this cuddly Yoohyeon?” the girl uttered, while readjusting the position Yoohyeon was placed in her lap. Yoohyeon slowly let her fingers glide against the scales of the tail beneath her and slowly looked up into a pair of brown eyes. “Maybe because I have missed you JiU? Ever thought about that?”, Yoohyeon said while staring into the brown abyss that was slowly drowning her. The melodious rumble that she loved so much rippled through JiU’s body as her grip around Yoohyeon’s waist tightened. “I missed you too Yoohyeon”, JiU sighed while playing with Yooheyon’s hair that delicately blew in the wind.

Without the other knowing, they were both falling for each other. It was not allowed however, that was just how it was. A mythical creature of land was not supposed to be with a mythical creature of the sea. All the rules were against it, but they did not really care. Even though none of them had confessed to each other, none of them wanted to be the one who had to face the reality. That was why JiU had been away from these cliffs as long as she had. She knew Yoohyeon would be there waiting for her and deep down she knew she would have to keep her distance. After months of trying, she eventually caved in as her heart had been screaming at her to get back to these shores. Back to the one who had broken her way in. The elf she was so helplessly in love with. An elf who should never know how she felt.

\---

After that day when JiU had come back, Yoohyeon went down to the shore every evening and stayed there for most of the night. They talked about everything, about their days, about how their species were different for each other and most importantly about how much Yoohyeon wished she could swim down into the ocean and experience the world JiU lived in. Every time Yoohyeon started to rave about this, JiU always answered back how much fun it would be if she could run along the shore with Yoohyeon and explore the forest and everything that spread behind the rocky shore.

Sitting like this, sharing everything about their lives, the feelings they shared for each other blossomed even further and it was nothing either of them could do anymore. They loved each other so deeply and so passionately that they did not even know what they would do without these nightly meetings. Over the course of their teenage years, they had now moved into the years of adulthood. They were now grown women, but even then, none knew how they should address these flowers of affection that had buried themselves withing their hearts. Not until one night, when Yoohyeon finally decided she would try to convey these longing feelings she felt fester itself in her soul.

One night as she found herself wandering down the usual path, she took her time looking up at the starry sky sparkling above her and took a deep breath. She brushed her fingers against the leaves stroking themselves against her skin as she broke through the woods and onto the shores. There before her against the moonlit waves was JiU. The blue and purple scales on her tail illuminated against the moon creating this light that shone around her. JiU was truly glowing, and Yoohyeon could swear she had never felt her heart beat this hard against the cage of ribs it was trapped behind. The mermaid looked over at her and the smiled she sent Yoohyeon had a blush bloom from the base of the neck and up to the tip of her elven ears. Venturing closer to JiU, Yoohyeon gently took off her shoes before sitting down on the rock next to her, carefully slipping her feet into the icy water.

Silence erupted around them as they sat there, both having so much weighing on their hearts, but none of them knowing how to convey what they so dearly wanted to say. Yoohyeon took a deep breath before looking over at JiU’s face. Her eyes were looking intently at the moon, as if she was in a trance or just deep in thought. Getting a spike of courage, Yoohyeon softly lifted her hand and placed it over JiU’s resting on the rocks beneath her. JiU’s brown eyes abruptly looked into hers, and she felt a wave of nerves wash over her. Shakily swallowing down the lump in her throat, she looked up at the starts again, letting out the breath she had been holding in.

Looking up at the million of stars shining above her, she let out everything her heart was holding buried. “You know the first time we met? It was right here on this shore. You were just resting here, but you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life.” Yoohyeon started out with, not taking her eyes of the twinkling stars. Only when she felt JiU’s hand gently squeeze her trembling one, did she continue with the confession erupting from deep within her being. “I really do not know what happened, but suddenly everything started to hurt when you weren’t here. It was like something was missing and I couldn’t function. All I did was come back to this shore to see if you showed up, it was all I wanted.”

Taking a deep breath, Yoohyeon turned her head to look at JiU, only to be met with tears falling down the cheeks of the mermaid. Lifting her hand gently, she rested the palm of her hand against the mermaid cheek as she tenderly wiped the tears away. Feeling tears erupt from her own eyes, she knew she had a limited of time before she could not get a word out. Gingerly she took her hand to the other side of JiU’s face and wiped the tears streaming down there as well. Just as she was about to open her mouth, a clear phrase of words hit her ears that sent her to the highest dimensions that is. “I’m so deeply in love with you Yoohyeon”, was uttered from the mermaid’s mouth as she sobbed gently against the palm of the elf.

Before Yoohyeon could even comprehend what was happening, Jiu had closed the gap between them, and two pair of lips suddenly danced against each other in the silent night. Basking in the moonlight, they sat there, utterly and helplessly in love. Both knowing that what they were doing was not how things were supposed to go, they could not deny how they felt for each other. No matter what would happen, they now knew where they stood. In this changing and harsh world, that was all they could hope for. That their love was enough.


End file.
